The present invention is directed to a system for executing computer processing tasks. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system that uses networked remote computers to execute computer processing tasks received from a central computer.
In recent years computer networks, and especially wide area networks ("WAN"), have become an important part of the day to day lives of many computer owners. Every day millions of users connect to the most well known WAN, the Internet, which is a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol ("TCP/IP") based network. Nearly every personal computer ("PC") user having a modem and a telephone line can access the Internet for little cost through commercial companies that provide a gateway to the Internet. Internet services include E-mail, database access, and news groups. The Internet also acts as a service medium for many companies trying to market products.
Many of the personal computers which are connected to WANs are high powered personal computers which may contain microprocessors, such as the Intel Pentium.RTM. or Pentium.RTM. Pro microprocessor. These personal computers may also include RAM memory, a display unit, long-term storage such as a hard disk drive, and other proprietary processors such as video graphic cards and math co-processors. These independent, stand-alone computers are idle for a significant portion of the day. For example, a personal computer owned at home may be idle or even off while the owner is away at work. The computer may also be idle at night while the owner is asleep. Personal computers at the office may only be utilized from 9 A.M. in the morning till 5 P.M. in the evening. At any particular time, peak usage in one part of the world can be offset by low usage in a different part of the world. For example, periods of high computer usage in New York City may be night time in Tokyo when idle personal computers are readily available. It would be advantageous to find a way of utilizing this wasted computer resource.
As WANs, such as the Internet, become more popular, the demand on the computational power of the computers which provide WAN services keeps increasing. Computers, including servers, must perform many tasks including the providing and generating of WEB pages, compressing Moving Pictures Expert Group ("MPEG") and Joint Photographic Expert Group ("JPEG") images, and serving up WEB pages. These task and the exploding number of users place increasing demands on the computers at WAN service providers and Internet WEB sites. Service providers, such as American Online.TM. ("AOL") and Compuserve increasingly must buy more powerful computers to service the additional members and the new content that is constantly being updated. These service providers could save on computer costs if some of the computational requirements of their system could be serviced by remote personal computers owned by private individuals and other independent entities who subscribe to the Internet provider services.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a system that uses networked remote computers to execute computer processing tasks received from a central computer so that the otherwise idle remote computers can be utilized.